Everybodies in Love
by doll.kelsey
Summary: The Ouran boys are each falling in love with Haruhi, but will their feelings for her break their bonds between each other? And does Haruhi want any of them anyways? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Hunny's eyes widened as he opened the door to the host club. He saw Haruhi's small but round behind in a pair of cute, pink panties. She was pulling her half unbuttoned school shirt over her head, revealing to him her the smooth skin of her back. She threw the shirt on the floor, and began undoing her bra. Hunny was frozen, staring at her thin feminine build, he skin looked so soft and her thin limbs looked so fragile. She turned around and Hunny got a perfect view of her small yet incredibly perky breasts. Her nipples were a pale pink, and looked so pretty against her cream white skin. She looked sweeter than strawberry cake. Then her face turned the color of a strawberry and she covered herself with her arms the best she could. She shook her head violently and then decided, it was okay since it was Hunny, whom she imagined had no interest in her naked body. Then she grinned awkwardly at him. "Sorry Senpai, I was just changing from my school uniform.. I... Uh.. I'm going to the grocery store and I didn't want to be dressed up like a boy yanno?" she shrugged, and made her way to her everyday clothes. She bent over to pick them up, and Hunny got an attractive view of her bent over buttocks. His cheeks turned red, he had never felt anything much like this before.

"Anyway Senpai, why are you here so late" She asked as she pulled a soft looking brown sweater over her head, and then pulled on a pair of blue jeans.

"Oh I just forgot something here" Hunny mumbled, he felt over whelmed with his sudden desire for Haruhi.

Mori walked in next, Huruhi was sitting on the floor tying her plain cloth sneakers up. Mori took one look at Hunny and said "Mitzkuni, what's wrong?" Hunny turned his head away from him, squinting his eyes on frustration. Haruhi looked up at the two.

"Oh hey Mori." She stood up, fully dressed now in an outfit that wasn't extremely feminine, yet Haruhi looked like a girl in it. The largeness of the sweater made her small frame more obvious, and the jeans were tighter than her normal ones, giving her legs a thin but shapely look. Mori very much approved of her look, but kept his face stoic.

"Wish I could stay and chat you two, but I have to be off, the grocery store is calling" she gave a small forced laugh, not understanding the tension in the room.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Hunny suddenly jumped up, back to his normal adorable self, or so he pretended. "Let Mori and I walk you out? It's safer it's getting late"

Haruhi scratched her head, she didn't want to endure any more awkwardness that she didn't understand, but saying No to him would have probably made everything weirder, so she chose the latter.

"Thank you Hunny-senpai I'll take you up on that" she smiled at him widely. He held his face looking away, trying to hide the blush that he could feel burning his cheeks.

She was just so cute..

The three walked through the long hallways of Ouran Academy, Haruhi sandwiched between her two seniors. Mori was still contemplating what could be up with Mitzkuni, but didn't want to push until Haruhi was out of ears reach. He figured Hunny would tell him anyways, as he's not one to keep secrets.

At the gates of the school, Hunny and Mori had a limo waiting for them, Haruhi smiled and tried to escape, but it was Mori this time who said

"It's getting late, we'll drive you to the store"

"No it's out of your way and I'm fine walking I like the excursive" Haruhi waved her hand in front of her trying to shoo them off without her. Mori was silent and stood holding the door open for her. She sighed and got in. It was a silent trip, which was unusual with Hunny. Haruhi started to wonder if she had done something wrong, had she insulted him in some way? She tried to catch his eye but they were fixed looking out the window. She frowned.

The dropped her off at the grocery store and she thanked them both graciously. Before leaving the car Haruhi decided to hug Hunny, she didn't like seeing him act so down. He blushed at her sudden touch, but hugged her back, putting his hands against the back of her neck where her skin was just as soft as he imagined. She smiled widely at him.

"I'm sorry Senpai, I just don't like to see you down." Hunny's eyes widened and he blinked twice.

"Thank you Haruhi..." he mumbled. He could feel his cheeks becoming hot and he didn't want her to see.

Mori and Hunny sat alone together in the limo. Mori looked at him inquisitively.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I'm in love with Haruhi" Hunny said simply.

Mori's eyebrows went up. He had a soft spot for the girl himself, he had a few time fantasized about her holding him, looking at him lovingly with those big brown doe eyes. He nodded to himself.

"I saw her almost nude today and she didn't even care, like I'm a little kid, I am her senior" Hunny pouted aggressively, folding his arms against his chest and slumping into the seat. Mori shrugged, slightly jealous of Hunny seeing her like that, but Mori quickly shooed that feeling away. If Hunny wanted Haruhi, then Mori was going to do the best he could to help Hunny's dreams come true. As he always had.

The next day, Mori and Hunny entered the host club and the gang was in full tilt preparing for the girls they were going to have that lunch. Yet Haruhi was no where to be seen. Hunny immediately started pouring about this. Mori had a small smile on his stoic face, he had never seen the way Hunny behaved with a romantic interest.

"Where's Haruhi!" Hunny demanded. Kyoya pushed his glasses higher on his nose, causing them to send off a glare.

"She is in the back working on an extra credit project for one of her classes, she says it'll bring up her 4.0 to a 4.3" he nodded. "She'll be around when it's time to host the girls don't worry."

"Yeah she's such a nerd, and I really wanted to play with her today too!" Kouru interjected.

"Halloween is coming up and we wanted her to try some of our moms new costumes!" Hikaru added.

Tamaki imagined for a second the kind of costumes that the twins could have brought along. Images of Haruhi in a sexy nurse costume, sexy bunny costume, sexy cat costume.. His eyes started to spin.

"NO WAY WILL MY LITTLE GIRL WEAR ONE OF YOUR PERVERTED COSTUMES!" Tamaki shrieked.

"Well I wouldn't mind" Kyoya added, a deviant grin on his face, the glare of his glasses blocking out his eyes but only adding to his malice.

Hikaru and Kouru laughed rambunctiously.

Hunny quietly made his way to the back room during all the commotion.

There was Haruhi, her tongue sticking out as she glued bits of felt to her diorama of natural water flow. She didn't notice him come in, and he got to watch her carefully put together her project for a minute or so before he sat down next to her.

"Haruhi!" She jumped, he had startled her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just had a question" he looked down nervously.

"Oh yeah, anything Senpai, also could you pass me the blue paint?" she asked, as it was over towards the side closer to him. He passed it to her and she began carefully painting the 3D water channel she had made with what seemed to be clay.

"Haruhi will you go out with me tonight?" he asked her. It was a friday, so he didn't see her having any issue with it being a school night. She looked up at him. He was caught off guard by those huge brown eyes.

Haruhi looked into his lovely light eyes, they were like liquid gold. She smiled.

Usually it was the twins or Tamaki asking her to go out on nights like this, and she always refused because getting caught in their shenanigans was not her idea of fun, but Hunny had never offered to spend time with her out of school like this unless it was a club thing.

"Well I don't see why not" she said simply. Hunny's smile grew wide and he threw his arms around her.

"Oh yay! Haruhi-chan! we're gonna have the best time!" He shook her happily, throwing his arms around him. She didn't cringe at his touch like she would the others, she felt comfortable and safe with Hunny-Senpai.

"Well Senpai I think it's about time to host" She said, dipping her paint brush in a mug of water and swirling it around clean. She put the supplies into her simple brown backpack.

"So I'll pick you up tonight okay? Maybe we can go to dinner...?" Hunny nervously scratched the back of his head. Haruhi stood up from her backpack and was caught of guard by the look in his eyes, the flush on his cheeks. She straightened and realized Hunny-Senpai came eye to eye with her, she'd never been close in this way, and had never realized that he might be even a bit taller than herself. She didn't consider her own smallness, seeing him around the other extremely tall hosts made him seem tiny, but the two are about the same size.

A blush ran over her cheeks when she realized she had been thinking this all over while staring into Hunny's gorgeous liquid honey color eyes.

"We better get going..." Haruhi added, way too cheerfully. The whisked her arm into Hunny's and pulled him out of the back room with her. The two came out and the ladies at both their table began to whisper to each other.

Mori noticed that although Hunny was playing his role perfectly, he seemed distracted. When the girls were talking, Mitzkuni would usually listen and give lots of charming input, but he looked past them to Haruhi's table. She was effortlessly speaking with the ladies and smiling widely at their jokes. She honestly seemed to be enthralled in their conversation while Hunny stared longingly at her from a distance.

Mori looked at her too, as he didn't often speak and more often stared off, this wasn't as unusual. Knowing Haruhi is a girl, Mori couldn't understand how his patrons didn't realize it themselves. Her face was incredibly feminine, and those doe eyes with long lashes really gave it away. Not to mention the soft pinkness of her perfectly pouty lips, or her small fragile features. Mori looked away, he was thinking to much about Haruhi, Hunny is in love with her now.

He glanced back up and he saw her looking at him, something strange he didn't recognize in her eyes. She quickly looked away and he did too. He tried to brush the moment off, he tried to calm his beating heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi walked near Mori, slipping a note in his pocket. Kouru turned his eyes away when he saw the swift transaction. He pretended not to notice. Mori noticed, of course, but also kept it to himself.

The day before;

Mori held Haruhi against the wall of the back room, kissing her frantically. Haruhi pulled him closer, moving her hands through his course hair. He moved his hand up her slim back under either her white Ouran button down shirt, keeping the other on her slim bottom, pushing her body further into his. She ground her hips against him, feeling his hardness through her purple Ouran Uniform pants.

"Mori-Senpai" she whispered into his mouth. He undid her bra under her shirt, and after began gently undoing all of her buttons, as not to hurt her uniform. She smiled to herself at how thoughtful he always is. She kisses his head in his hair gently, as he sucked on her on her small breasts. She moaned lightly, moving her head into his neck. He unbuttoned her pants, removing her belt and pulling them off easily.

"Not fair you haven't even removed your shirt" Haruhi giggled. He blushed, but smiled at the sound of her laugh. She smiled up at him, and then removed his shirt coat and began unbuttoning his white collar shot with the same carefulness he used with her. She kissed his chest with each button and he looked down at her blushing. He couldn't believe how much he loved her sometimes. His heart felt tight with his affection and he picked her up kissing her neck, collar bone, her breasts, and coming back to kiss her. He would be happy with just kissing her, she tasted sweet like strawberries.

"Mori.. " she looked at him with need in her eyes, then she blushed and looked away. Embarrassed by how much she wanted him. He held her chin and pulled her face to his, looking her in the eyes meaningfully and then kissing her again. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his large penis out of his fly. Haruhi looked down, flushed with lust she thought about how she'd love to kiss and lick it if she wasn't being held up as she was. Mori looked into her eyes, asking permission. Haruhi smiled at how polite he always was with her. She pulled him closer kissing him again. Mori placed him self at her entrance and slowly, torturously slowly, he pushed himself in. He felt her tight hot walls around him, and the face she was making with lustful, heavy lidded eyes, it was almost too much for Mori. He closed his eyes and began pumping himself, thrusting in and out of her, savoring every delicious thrust. He could hear Haruhi's soft moans, she was saying his name. He loved the sound of her moaning for him like that and he went faster, leaving some of his gentleness behind to please her. She grabbed ahold of him tightly, hiding her face in his neck so he didn't see her eyes roll back. Haruhi was cumming, moaning loudly into his shoulder. Mori was close himself, and the sound and feeling of Haruhi's orgasm took him over the edge. He felt himself spasm as he gave her a few more heavy thrusts, shooting his seed inside of her.

Haruhi relaxed in his arm, closing her eyes and breathing in his smell. He smelled like sweat and clean earth, with a hint of some kind of fancy men's soap.

Mori sunk to the ground as well, cradling her in his lap. She held his face and planted kisses all over his cheeks, forehead, mouth, anywhere she could put her mouth on she kissed.

Once she got tired of that, Haruhi rested her head on his shoulder again. Mori gently stroked her hair as she began to drift off. He heard her light snoring and laughed to himself. He brought her to one of the purple velvet host coaches and covered her nudity in a knit blanket of Hunny's. He looked down at her beautiful, innocent sleeping face. He couldn't believe she chose him, with all the boys fussing over her every day, she still came to him.

He remembered the look in her eyes that day a few months past when she asked him "Mori-Senpai, maybe just you and me could hang out this weekend? If it's okay.."

He had been so surprised, Tamaki or the Twins would get on their knees for a weekend with Haruhi, but for some reason she wanted him.

The gentle smile she had, holding his hand. "Mori-Sendai, I've always looked up to you, the way you care for Hunny, you're quiet disposition, that you're always ready for whatever is going on no matter how ridiculous just so the rest of us have fun... I've really come to appreciate you Senpai and I don't think we spend enough time together." And then he had kissed her. It was just a gentle thing, it didn't last longer than 5 seconds, but when they both parted and looked at each other with matching red cheeks they both knew something had changed.

It was the most reckless thing he had ever done. Mori was breaking the spell Tamaki had set on the host club. Haruhi seemed to understand this, and the both agreed to keep it a secret.

Mori realized he had forgotten his bag in his last class. It was a stupid mistake, he had been so excited to see Haruhi after class, his head was in the clouds. It was so unlike him to be this careless. He left Haruhi sleeping, he knew that nobody would visit the host club this late, Haruhi would be safe for a five minute trip to his home room.

When Mori came back he noticed the door to the music room was open, he rushed quickly, hoping it was just Haruhi.

Hunny stood there with a strange look in his eyes. Mori looked to the side, worried that maybe Haruhi was still sleeping naked. But then he saw her in a cute little outfit of a large sweater and jeans. She was tying her sneakers. He was amazed how even in simple scenes Haruhi looked adorable. He looked back at Mitzkuni, who still had that look in his eyes.

"Mitzkuni what's wrong?" he asked nervously, though he was sure his face showed none of it. He was honestly worried about what Hunny had seen and why he was here. Mitzkuni brushed it off. But then insisted on bringing Haruhi home.

Then riding home with his closest friend and the person her cared for the most, he felt his heart crack a little.

Hunny lived Haruhi.

Mori knew that he couldn't keep her from him, that he would give up the girl he loves for Mitzkuni, as he would give up his own life for Mitzkuni. It's in his blood.

Mori opened the note in the back room, by himself.

"Lunch?" was all that was written in Haruhi's small neat handwriting. Mori looked down and away from it, his heart was heavy with what he had to do.

Haruhi turned to look at him when he opened the door. She had two boxed lunches set out in front of her. She had cooked for Mori that morning, feeling something in the air had changed.

She held her hands together behind her back.

"Hey Mori.. I uhh.. made us lunch"

Mori worked to keep his face stoic. He looked her in the eyes.

"Haruhi, we have to end it." she looked away from him.

"Yeah I thought that might happen, I could feel something was wrong.." She forced a smile but the look in her eyes nearly broke Mori, so he had to look away.

"I'm not mad at you" Haruhi said, her voice barely loud enough for him to hear over the distance between them. He wanted so badly to cross the space, to hold her small frame in his arms. But instead he turned himself away from her and left for the door, but he caught a glimpse of a sparkling tear dripping down her face before he did and it was burned into his brain.

Kyoya came out the back room as Mori closed the door. Haruhi had sat down in front of her lunch, tears dripping from her eyes onto a napkin she held tightly in her hand. She jumped when Kyoya walked out, looking at him with large watery eyes.

She quickly wiped her face into her sleeves. Then she gave up and just looked away from him, trying to hide the puffiness of her eyes.

"Hey Senpai" she chirped with so much fake enthusiasm even she could tell she sounded in-genuine.

"You have to pardon my rudeness Haruhi, but I happened to hear all of just went down in here. I wasn't eavesdropping of course, I was just eating lunch in the back room for some privacy so I could have a working lunch."

Haruhi looked down, letting the pain she was feeling show on her face.

"Not that I want to judge you on your romantic relationships, but..." Kyoya had gotten very close to her, he was right in front of her now, reaching out his hand to touch her cheek. "Haruhi, could it be possible for you to love me instead?"

A heavy blush burned Haruhi's cheeks. She looked into his eyes and saw genuine feeling in their depths.

Haruhi pushed herself forward and kissed Kyoya. He kissed her back passionately, pulling him into her arms. He parted from her and looked at her with a slight flush in his face and a look in his eyes she had never seen, but if Haruhi really had to put a name to it, she'd say "loving".

Mori sat at the lunch table next to Hunny, who was on his second slice of cake.

"Where were you Takashi" he asked, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"I had a stomach ache, got some antacid at the nurses office"

"Oh no! Takeshi!" Hunny put his hand to Mori's forehead, checking his temperature. He seemed to be pleased with the result and nodded. The girls sitting next to him fawned over how cute Hunny looked taking care of Mori.

After school they rode in the same limo home, Hunny had insisted.

"Takeshi, am I being selfish? I know Tama-chan loves Haruhi even though he pretends like it's fatherly, and Hika-chan is obviously in love with her, I even think Kyoya and Kouru might have feelings for him, but I asked her out on a date.." Mori felt his chest tighten.

"It's good of you to think of their feelings, but you also have to do what makes you happy."

Hunny nodded, but he heard something in Mori's voice that sounded somewhat; reluctant?


	3. Chapter 3

Kouru rushed to the host club halfway through lunch. He had pulled the crumpled up note from the garbage in the back room and had seen the message "Lunch?"

He had waited for mid lunch as to catch them in the act of whatever it was they were planning. He wondered what Haruhi was doing with Mori at lunch, it's just a hunch but his mischievous curiousity had pulled him forward. When both were missing from the lunch room he decided to go find out what was going on, in the only place he could imagine they'd be.

Kouru thought back too the weekend after their time during summer vacation. Hikaru had confessed to Kouru that he took Haruhi in the church after finding her hiding from thunder. That it had been both of their first times and he gushed on and on. Hikaru was head over heels in love with her. A weekend later Kouru walked in on Hikaru. He was going to get something from his room and he walked into a clear site of his brothers bare ass. He peered over his shoalder at Kouru and winked, giving him a thumbs up he slapped Haruhi's ass and started pounding harder. Kouru could hear a throaty moan from Haruhi with each thrust.

"Hikaruuuu-u! Not so r-rah-rough" he felt a twitch in his groin at the sound of Haruhi's erotic plea.

Kouru quickly left the room, he had believed his brother, but thought some things Hikaru may have embellished, this meant it was all true.

Hikaru was in love with Haruhi and Kouru thought she was in love with him. It had been 6 months since summer vacation and although Hikaru has been cranky quite a few times he's sure he would notice the despair if Haruhi had broken it off. But then why would she be sending Mori a secret note for lunch, and why was she kissing Kyoya on the couch in the host club room?

Kouru looked at the scene before him, the blush on Kyoyas cheeks, his eyes widened in surprise behind his glasses. The fear in Haruhi's teary eyes.

Kouru recoiled before their faces could change, jumping forward pointing his finger at Haruhi.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the host club room. Haruhi stood up, her hands up protecting herself from Kouru's voice.

"I can explain..." she said, her voice wavering.

"Don't explain it to me Haruhi, explain it to Hikaru!"

Haruhi made an X with her arms. "NO! You can't tell Hikaru"

"Why shouldn't I Haruhi?"

"Just calm down Kouru, Hikaru and I haven't been together for two months, he broke up with me! I don't want to hurt him Kouru... There's no need to tell him"

Kouru looked away in a scowl.

Kyoya pushed his glasses on his nose, the glare hiding his eyes thus hiding any emotion he might have been showing.

Haruhi felt over whelmed and smiled awkwardly. "Well I have to get to class early today.. " She quickly left the room. Kouru sighed loudly and laid himself out on the couch.

"Is the lunch for you?" He asked, sounding bored.

"It was for Mori I believe. I heard something between them." Kyoya casually sat down on the couch opposite him.

Kyoya looked at him with curiosity.

"What happened?"

"As far as I can tell, Mori dumped her, for lack of better words."

Kouru nodded to himself.

Kyoya put his head in his hands, closing his eyes in thought.

"How long was Haruhi with Hikaru?" Kyoya mumbled, but Kouru couldn't here him as his voice was muffled.

"Huh?"

Kyoya looked up at his, real pain in his eyes. "How long was she with Hikaru?"

Kouru looked away from his, not wanting to look at anyone else in love with Haruhi.

"Since summer vacation, I guess the date worked a little too well" Kouru shrugged.

Kyoya nodded.

"But now I'm wondering why Hikaru would have broken it off with her. I'll get my answers tonight." He nodded to himself, thinking of all the ways to approach his brother about it.

Hikaru looked at Kouru with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Haruhi told you we broke it off?" he said, confused. Haruhi had been very secretive about their relationship, which is what ended it.

Hikaru was sitting in his limo with his brother, they were coming home from school. He looked out the window annoyed.

"I wanted Haruhi to come out as a girl, as MY girl. I was going to pay off her debt. She wouldn't go for it though. And I know why."

He sighed heavily. Kouru saw the pain in his eyes and he hated it. He hated anything that was hurting his brother.

"She is in love with Tamaki, she doesn't want him to stop doting on her, what that thing you say Kouru? She doesn't want to 'break the spell' "

Kouru nodded. The spell Tamaki had put in the host club, where they were all a happy little family.

Hikaru's eyes were pained, his sadness was palpable in the backseat.

Haruhi looked into the mirror. She had gotten dressed in a simple sky blue dress with a white peter pan color. It ended mid thigh and had little ruffles on the hem and at the bottoms of the short sleeves. Her father had gotten it for her some time ago and she never had anyplace to wear it.

She put some lipgloss on her mouth and put a small blue flower clip in her hair to hold back her bangs.

Haruhi didn't often get to dress like a girl anymore, and although she acted as though she didn't care, occasionally feeling pretty was a nice. She had to admit that it felt a bit exhilarating seeing herself as a young pretty girl, and the way her father fawned over her looks also made her feel special.

Ranka raved when Haruhi walked into the living room.

"Oh how did my little girl ever get so pretty! Oh you look just like your mother at that age!" He exclaimed, adding in "Her hair was much darker though, but I think your light brown hair suits those big brown eyes of yours! Oh Haruhi you are just too adorable"

Haruhi blushed, embarrassed by her father. She loved him so much and occasionally being fawned over by him does give her a warm feeling inside.

Then there was a knock at the door, Haruhi ran to open it before Ranka could.

"HARU-CHAN!" squealed Hunny, pulling her into his arms and spinning her in circles. Haruhi's eyes spun, she was dizzy from the spinning.

Hunny sat across the table from Haruhi, watching how her eyes closed with pure bliss as she took a bite of her meal. Hunny had convinced her to order fancy lobster, and she was in heaven with the expensive taste. Hunny ordered himself some raspberry cheese cake. The two chatted jovially, between bites of food and the occasionally moment of sparkling joy as Haruhi chewed her food.

When Hunny dropped her home, he sat in his car thinking deeply about what his motives are. He was so happy to talk to her and to eat with her, but is it really worth it to break the curse, and Hunny wasn't dumb. He knew that Haruhi was in love with Tamaki, and it made his heart feel heavier thinking of taking her from him and making Tamaki sad. Tamaki who brought all of them together, who does whatever he can to make everyone happy. Tamaki deserved love, but Hunny wondered if anyone can deserve love more than somebody else.

Haruhi put her bag on the living room table. She started removing the items from it, setting her books, notes books, and pens on the table, preparing herself to study for another test she had tomorrow. The color of the sky was greying when she was walking home and she couldn't concentrate, when she heard the pounding of rain she began to worry.

She called her father on the small pink cell phone that he had given her for christmas. Ranka answered, his voice sounding strained.

"Ah! Haruhi I was just about to call you honey! I'm going to pull another all nighter here, I know i was supposed to be home tonight but they're paying me double if I stay since it's so crowded! It is a Saturday night!"

"Oh, uh it's okay Dad."

"Oh Haruhi I just HATE leaving you alone at night my sweet girl, I promise to make it up to you!"

"Don't worry, I'm not 8 I can be alone." Haruhi muttered.

But in reality Haruhi was very disappointed that her father wasn't coming home. She didn't want to spend the night alone during the storm the weather had predicted.

She knew that Ranka was going to come in somewhere at 3 or 4am and that he was going to sleep for and hour or so before he woke up and made her breakfast like he did every morning. It'll probably be something special tomorrow. Haruhi could not be mad at her father for working so hard and continuously being so incredibly loving towards her. She couldn't scorn him for not being there for her.

Yet Haruhi didn't want to be alone. She used to be so accustomed to being alone, but now the thought of no one being around during the first thunder storm of the season. Spring had come and with it the unruly weather. Although winter was cold with it came calm snow storms in stead of the heavy rain storms that came with the warmer season. Haruhi could feel anxiety pulsing through her body.

She still had the little phone in her hand, it was fairly new, she had never had her own cell phone before.

She clicked through her contacts and he phone beeped as she pressed the CALL button at Hikaru Hitachin's name.

She sat and listened as it rang and rang, until she the robotic voice of his voice mail answered her. She furrowed her eyebrows and clicked CALL again. It once again rang over and over before she heard the sound of the robotic voice telling her that "The party you have reached is not available, leave a message after the tone"

Haruhi heard a low rumble from the sky. Tears filled her eyes.

"I don't want to be alone" her voice broke at the end of the sentence giving way to her fear and discomfort. She pressed the end button, a little bit embarrassed that she had left Hikaru such a needy message.

The memory of Okinawa came to her mind, Tamaki's beautiful face so close to hers, holding her, keeping her safe.

"You don't have to be alone anymore." He had said. Haruhi click through her contacts once again, finding Tamaki Suoh.

It rang three times before he answered.

"Haruhi! What ever could you be calling Daddy for!"

And just then a loud roll of thunder shook the small apartment. Haruhi screamed and pulled the blanket on the couch over her.

"Haruhi!" she could hear the small voice of Tamaki from the phone that had fallen to the floor.

"Senpai, please come here I don't want to be alone"

"I'll be right there." He said before hanging up and calling his maid to call his driver. He ran around pulling in his shoes, a large cardigan sweater, a jacket, his umbrella.

He ran into the limo and was off. He. shook his leg as he sat, staring out at the stormy sky.


End file.
